


You're Mine

by princessmichael



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, calum in panties :-), luke and ashton are mentioned?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessmichael/pseuds/princessmichael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Calum fuck. A lot. Tonight Calum wants to try something different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Mine

This is weird. At least that's what Calum thinks as he looks at himself in the mirror once more. He can't believe he's actually doing this - dressing up like a girl for Michael's pleasure. Well, maybe not just Michael's pleasure, he'd be lying if he said this wasn't pleasurable. Panties are strangely much more comfortable than boxers, except when you've got a raging boner. His thigh highs are clipped to the bottom of his lacy pink panties, the white socks leaving only a few inches of skin revealed between them and his skirt. He fixes his shirt shyly and runs his fingers through his hair, letting out a hot puff of air. He's nervous to say the very least. This is only the second time he's dressed up like a girl for Michael. The first was on Halloween in 2013, it was a dare. Michael wanted to see how he looked in a bra and panties and giggly Calum was more than happy to oblige. This time it was different. Michael and him had been fucking around for maybe three or four months and when Michael brought the idea to the table (or better put, the  _bed_ ) one night, Calum was hesitant.

It was more than embarrassing when he had to walk into Victoria's Secret to find exactly what he needed. He didn't know how bra sizes worked or what size underwear he needed, so he asked one of the girls who worked in the store for help. Luckily for him she didn't seem phased by who he was so he was in and out pretty quick, made up some kind of lie that he was getting stuff for his girlfriend for their anniversary. He picked out a lacy pink bra and panty set, the bottom was a little too tight in all the wrong places but he didn't seem to mind because he knew that Michael would like how he looked. That's all that really mattered to him in this moment - Michael. Everything revolved around him, he was more than eager to please him no matter what the situation was. As for the skirt, it took him some time to find one that resembled the skirts that girls used to wear in their old high school, so he settled for something not quite the same but not far off. The skirt came just above his mid-thigh, leaving barely any skin visible but he knew that'd change in a matter of time with Michael. Whenever they fucked it was always quick and they'd cuddle afterwards but there'd be something different tonight. Calum had this feeling in his gut that once Michael caught sight of him he'd take his time and try to drag this out for as long as he could until Calum was begging him to cum. 

" _Calum_ ," Michael whines, causing Calum to jump back into reality. He blushes and chews at the inside of his cheek as he fixes his skirt nervously. He unlocks the bathroom door and lingers in the doorway before poking his head around the corner to see where Michael was. Like he expected, he was laying on the couch, legs spread apart with just enough room for Calum to fit between them. He lets out a nervous giggle and shuts the light to the bathroom off. With his lower lip caught between his teeth, he turns the corner and takes a few steps closer to Michael, now hovering in front of him. "Fuck," Michael groans, hands reaching up and dragging Calum down into his lap. Calum settles himself in his lap cheekily, feeling a little bit more confident as Michael's hands run down his thighs and then back up, inching under his skirt. "Oh,  _fuck_ ," Michael nearly whimpers, tongue flicking out over his lower lip as he grabs Calum's ass. Calum blushes and pushes back against his hands, his cock beginning to harden as the tip brushes against the fabric of his panties.

Michael pushes Calum forward, jutting his own hips up to meet with the boy's. Calum lets out a soft whimper which is barely audible but it's still enough to get Michael's lips to quirk upward in a smirk. Fuck. Calum hates that, he hates how Michael can have so much control over him even when he's not trying his hardest. Calum is putty in his hands, it's a blessing and a curse. Calum's always been submissive to Michael, maybe not in the sexual sense but in another sense. He's always been right underneath Michael, always been there to catch him when he falls, always following behind him. He's done whatever Michael's told him to from the day that they had met until now. It wasn't unexpected when they started fooling around, especially not after that one time in the tenth grade where Calum finished football practice and was all muddy and Michael offered his shower to him and then snuck in and they got each other off until the water turned cold and Calum started complaining that his nipples were gonna freeze off.

The only thing that reminds Calum that he needs to be present during this encounter and not trapped in his own head is the fact that Michael's tongue is trailing down his neck and his cutely chubby fingers are unbuttoning his shirt. His cheeks are flushed as he nips at his bottom lip, watching as Michael pushes his shirt from his shoulders. Michael's lips work wonders on his skin as the travel down his chest. "You're so pretty," Michael breathes out against his skin. Calum almost doesn't take notice but his cheeks start heating up and a small smile forms on his lips as he pushes himself closer to Michael. Michael's fingers unclip the bra and Calum fumbles to get it off. Michael leans down, fingertips trailing down his tummy, hooking into his skirt as his lips wrap around Calum's left nipple. He sucks softly at the nub, flicking his tongue over it cheekily. Calum's hips thrust up in an attempt to get some kind of relief as he hesitantly tangles his fingers in Michael's hair. He tugs at his hair sweetly, gulping once he starts sucking harder at his nipple. Calum gasps lowly, eyes fluttering shut as his chest rises and falls quickly, fingernails scratching against Michael's scalp before he pulls off. 

It's not long before his tongue is tracing along his right nipple, running over the nub teasingly. Calum squirms slightly, whimpering once Michael's teeth nip at the sensitive skin. Michael's lower lip presses against his nipple as he looks up at him through his eyelashes to make sure he's okay. Calum smiles shyly down at him and lets out a little "more, please". Michael grins and lets his hands run over Calum's skirt, grabbing his thighs gently as he kisses along his tummy. Calum tries to nudge his head down lower, whining once Michael's lips hover over the material of his skirt. "Michael," He whines, louder this time, "please." Michael just grins and tugs at his skirt gently, fingernails scratching at his thighs and leaving marks along his tan skin as he drags the skirt down his legs. Calum manages to kick it off and hook his arms around Michael's pale shoulders, lining their hips up and grinding down teasingly. It earns a small moan from Michael's lips which causes Calum to move his hips harder and faster, more eager to hear those pretty little noises emit from Michael's pink lips.

All Calum can think about is how hard his cock is, how nice it feels when his slit rubs against the cold fabric of his panties just the right way and how he can feel how hard Michael is underneath him. Michael grips onto Calum's hips gently, guiding him as he moves their hips together. This time Calum's the one moaning, burying his face in the crook of Michael's neck as he lets out sweet whimpers and whines, trying to move his hips faster to get more relief. He can't help it. He's so needy and his cock is  _aching_  and Michael's barely touching him. His cries are answered when Michael slips his hand into his pretty pink panties, fingers wrapping around his cock and jerking him off as their hips moved in sync. "Y-yeah," Calum cries out, gasping against Michael's skin, "fuck, oh." Michael chuckles and turns his head, his free hand tilting Calum's chin up to press their lips together sweetly. "Awful needy today, baby boy," Michael purrs, licking into his mouth slowly.

Calum can't control himself, can't even think to grab Michael's wrists so that he stops touching him because he's already so close. He doesn't think he can last much longer and it'll only be painful if Michael stops touching him. He wants to cum but doesn't wanna ask permission because he knows Michael will prolong his orgasm even more. He opens his mouth to warn Michael but his words fail him and before he can send Michael some kind of warning sign he's moaning against his jaw with his eyes squeezed shut, hips stuttering forward as he cums. It takes him a few minutes to come down from his high, opening his eyes slowly to look at Michael. He's almost positive Michael will be upset with him. Calum knows better than to cum before given permission but he was just so  _hard_  and Michael was taking so much longer than he's normally used to, not to mention he was already sporting a stiffy when he put the panties on. He couldn't take it anymore - he had to cum. His punishment would be well worth it.

"Hands and knees," Michael barks out, Calum gulping at how harsh the words sound. He knows what's coming next and he knows his punishment will be worse if he refuses to do exactly what Michael says. Right now it's not so bad, he just gets spanked a couple of times and then Michael fucks him until he cums again like a good boy for him. He doesn't mind it too much, except that the next day his ass hurts and there's red handprints all over his cheeks that he knows he has to hide from Luke and Ashton otherwise they might start to suspect that something's up. Not that they won't once they go on Twitter and see the pictures of him going in to Victoria's Secret. Calum shuffles onto his hands and knees, laying over Michael's thighs, wiggling his ass in the air slightly, looking over his shoulder to see what Michael was going to do.

Michael runs his hands over Calum's ass, squeezing it here and there, not really doing anything until their eyes meet. Michael grins and pulls his hand back then smacks it down against his ass, Calum's body jolting forward as he winces. "Count," Michael orders, spanking him once more, this time a little softer. "T-two," He breathes out, arms shaking slightly as he steadies himself and waits for the other slaps. He counts up to eleven and then loses track when they start coming harder and faster, his breath hitching with each spank. Eventually Michael stops, squeezing his ass once more before patting his thigh gently. Michael could never be harsh for long amounts of time, eventually he eased up and got more gentle. Calum's grateful for that, even if he enjoys being a sub he doesn't think he could survive being spanked all the time. 

"Want you to suck me off, princess." It's more a demand than a suggestion and Calum's already on his knees on the floor between Michael's thighs. He tugs the boy's zipper down and unbuttons his pants, tugging the jeans down slowly. He allows his lips to press against his pale inner thighs as he drags them down his legs until they're pooling at his ankles. Michael kicks them off and discards his shirt, running his fingers through his hair as he waits in anticipation for Calum to do something. Calum smiles and presses sweet kisses to Michael's tummy as he pulls his boxers off, lips trailing back down to his thighs until the material hit the floor. Calum wraps his fingers around Michael's cock, jerks at it slowly while he presses the tip of his tongue against his slit. He licks at it teasingly, flicks his tongue along it when Michael whimpers. He likes being able to have some control over Michael in situations like these.

Calum slowly wraps his lips around the head of Michael's dick, taking him into his mouth slowly and hollowing his cheeks as he does down. Michael lets out soft pants and stares down at him, curling his fingers in his hair to push him down more. Calum's nearly gagging around him when Michael pushes him down further, feels like he can't breathe when his nose is pressed against Michael's skin. He pulls off and gulps, inhaling sharply through his nose before he starts jerking him off again, licking along the underside of his cock whenever he thinks he should. He's almost positive that he's doing a good job (he's only been with one other guy before and all he did was let the guy give him a blowjob, he's not very skilled when it comes to sex with guys seeing as it's almost always been with Michael and he's never had to blow him except for once) but Michael pushes him off gently and tells him to come sit in his lap. Calum bites the inside of his cheek and nudges himself into Michael's lap, swinging his arms around his neck once more.

Michael unclips his thigh highs from his panties and tosses the clips onto the table in front of them, grabbing his thighs gently. Calum's starting to get hard again at the thought of Michael fucking him and he's almost positive that that's what the purple haired boy wants. His panties feel weird by now, there's cum drying in them and every time Calum moves he can feel the sticky warmth against his cock. "Take them off," Michael purrs, causing Calum's head to jerk up slowly, eyebrows furrowing together. "The panties. Take them off." Calum nods and hooks his fingers in both sides of the pink lacy material and tugs them down, tossing them into the pile of his already discarded clothing. Michael groans and holds Calum's hips gently, smiling up at him. "You're so pretty," He blurts out, pressing soft kisses to his tummy before he flips them over and lays him down along the couch, pinning his arms above his head as he wraps his lips around the head of Calum's cock. Calum whimpers and juts his hips up in a needy manner, fingers curling into fists as his eyes flutter closed, his hips fucking up into Michael's mouth. Michael just groans around Calum's cock and bobs his head in sync to the boy's thrusts causing Calum to gasp. "A-ah, yeah, fuck," He whines, breath hitching as his thrusts get sloppier, his cock now painfully hard in Michael's mouth. Michael pulls off and licks along the underside of his cock before his hands move from Calum's wrists to underneath his thighs, pushing them up gently so that he could latch his mouth onto Calum's hole. His tongue traces around it slowly, teasing him as he licks over it. Calum moans in protest, biting at his lower lip gently. "More."

Michael smirks when the word leaves Calum's mouth and he presses his tongue against the ring of nerves slowly, Calum's breath hitching once Michael's tongue presses into him. It feels weird, it always does, he'd prefer if Michael would just use lube but Michael told him that it'd feel better if they just did this naturally. Calum's not one to fight so eventually he gave in. Michael pulls away and sucks on two of his fingers, coating them in spit before he's pressing his index finger against Calum's entrance, pushing it in until Calum groans. Michael wastes no time in pressing another finger in, curling them and fucking into him slowly with both. By time Michael's got a third finger in Calum is a whining mess. All he wants is for Michael to fuck him, which he's made pretty clear by his little whimpers and moans and his begging, of course. "Please," Calum breathes out, pushing back against his fingers, "want your cock." Michael pulls his fingers away and chuckles under his breath as he adjusts himself, jerking at his cock slowly as he lines himself up with Calum's entrance. He grips onto Calum's thighs gently, pushing his legs back as he pushes the tip into him gently. Calum gasps and shuts his eyes tightly, teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he scratches at the couch gently. "More," He nearly growls out.

Quite honestly it's extremely amusing when Calum tries to be dominant and demanding, they're both well aware of who the sub is and who the dom is. In any other situation one might think Michael would be the submissive one, he's not nearly as buff as Calum and would probably look just as good sporting a lacy pair of panties but he'd prefer to wear the pants in the relationship. Literally. Whenever they're alone Calum is only allowed to walk around in his boxers (more than likely his panties after this encounter), no exceptions. Michael pushes his thighs back further so that they're now resting against his chest, letting the boy droop his legs over his shoulders. He pushes the rest of his cock into him slowly, making sure that he's not putting too much pressure onto Calum all at once. It takes a little while, Michael's going painfully slow and Calum's starting to get annoyed which is more than obvious by his little grunts and the way he presses back against him. It's more enjoyable for Michael that way anyway, he likes knowing that Calum wants him - all of him. Calum lets out a soft whimper and bites at his lower lip, fingernails digging into Michael's lower back when the pale boy is fully inside him. Michael groans and presses himself closer to Calum, leaving little kisses along his cheek and jaw as he gets used to the feeling. "Are you okay?" He breathes out, one hand trailing down his chest and tummy, fingers wrapping around his cock once more. 

Calum can't find the right words to describe how he's feeling. It's great, more than great, it's fantastic. He loves how Michael takes his time with him and treats him nicely, it's more than he could ever ask for. "Yeah," Calum mumbles, a wide smile forming across his lips. Fuck. It's so stupid and Michael just wants to kiss that dumb smile of his off his face. It's insane how happy Calum makes him, how whenever he's around Calum his heart feels like it's gonna burst out of his chest. He can't let the boy know that though because if Calum knew the way Michael felt he'd probably want something more than Michael could offer. Michael wasn't about to lose his best friend just because he couldn't provide a loving relationship for him. If they ever tried it out and broke up Calum would hate him for God knows how long and Michael couldn't risk not talking to Calum for even a day. He doesn't know how he survived so long without knowing Calum, it seems like it's been an eternity since they met when in all actuality it'd only been about eleven or twelve years. Getting into a relationship now would only make things messy and tear the band apart. Michael sighs softly and leans down closer to him, his lips hovering over Calum's as he lets out a little "I love you."

Calum's breath hitches and his heart is beating a mile a minute and he's pretty sure Michael can hear his heart thudding in his chest, he feels like it's going to explode. Michael flashes him a quick smile before he's pulling out and pushing himself back in, repeating until he's got a steady pace. Calum adjusts to the sudden change quickly, cheeks heating up and sprouting roses as he flicks his tongue out over his lower lip. Soft whimpers and whines leave his pretty pink lips as Michael fucks him, his thoughts getting clouded together in his head and the only coherent thought he's got right now is  _MichaelMichaelMichael_ , oddly enough that seems to be all Calum ever really thinks about. Michael squeezes at the base of Calum's cock, Calum's jaw dropping at the sensation which, of course, causes Michael to smirk. The older boy jerks at his cock in time with his own thrusts, thumb rubbing against the head every time he presses against Calum's prostate. Calum's wrecked underneath him, pretty sure he's not going to be able to walk or sit down with ease in the morning but he can't really bring himself to care. Right now it feels good and all he's really focusing on is Michael and how pretty he looks with sweat dripping down his chest and forehead, how pretty his lips look when they're parted and letting out little grunts and groans of "fuck". 

It's not long before Calum's warning Michael that he's close, his stomach tightening as he pants, desperate for his second release. "Michael," He breathes out quickly, gulping thickly as he scratches at Michael's tummy. Michael grins and fucks up into him faster, pressing against his prostate teasingly. Calum lets out a loud "fuck!" and practically shoots his load all over his chest and Michael's hand. Michael lets out a low whine and sets Calum's legs down against the couch, leaning down to press their lips together as he pulls out of him. He grins against Calum's mouth and jerks at his own cock quickly, nudging himself up so that his thighs were on either side of the boy's shoulders. Calum whimpers and slumps back against the couch, hands resting on Michael's thighs, rubbing them softly as he watches. Michael lets out a low groan and Calum lets his eyes shut and flicks his tongue out, whining once he feels hot spurts of cum hit his cheeks and tongue. "Shit," Michael whines, wiping his cum from Calum's cheeks with his thumb then pressing his finger against Calum's lower lip. Calum wraps his lips around his thumb and sucks gently, pulling off once he swallows and smiles widely up at him. "You're so pretty," Michael mumbles, kissing him softly, "now get some rest, we've got a big day tomorrow." Michael smiles and kisses his forehead before climbing off of him and making his way toward the shower to clean up. Calum huffs and tugs a blanket over his body, curling into the couch, calling out a quick "I love you" to the boy who was already gone.


End file.
